Diary of a muggle which
by Princess cat 67
Summary: Cory Dursly gets accepted into hogwarts and gets taken in buy her aunt and uncle
1. chapter 1

Dear Diary

My name is Cory Dursly I am 11 years old I lived with my mum, dad and older brother Richard I live on number 4 privite drive. Mum loves Richard more because he is normal and go's to that Smeltings place it's his 3rd year. My 11th birthday was a disaster I was with my aunt Ginny and uncle Harry and my cousins James, Albus and Lily. Lily and I were discussing school next year she said she was going to boarding school until an owl flew in and handed me a letter. "Cory I got a letter just like that open it" Lily cheered. We ran down stairs unfortunately grandma and grandpa were hear grandma handed me a rectangular package. It was this diary a red cover with an orange spine. I showed everyone the letter. Grandpa's face turned turned purple grandma fainted. Mum told me and Lily to go to my room for a adult talk. Dad stormed into my room " CORY I KNEW YOU WERE A FREAK YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE DURSLEY NAME GET PACK A BAG GET OUT NOW I DON'T HAVE A DAUGHTER " dad screamed at the top of his lungs. I packed a pillow case and went into my aunt and uncles car the ride took three hours. This is where I am my sharing a room with cousin Lily in her parents in a magic comunity where you can use magic at any age. Tomorrow I am going shopping for school supply's.


	2. Diogon Ally

Dear Diary

Did dad mean it when he said I was not his daughter? I mean just because I have magic I am a freak. I woke up and Lily said we were going shopping Albus handed me something "mum told me what happaned yesterday I got you a present" I opened it. It was a broom "test it in the yard I'll get mine" Lily excitedly said. "Mabey this afternoon girls we need to go shopping but get dreseed first" Uncle Harry stated. I went to our room I put on my favorite white shirt with an eagle on it ,a denim skirt and my red high tops. I went down stairs to meet my cousin and uncle. Lily came down with her hair in a big pink bow, blue dress and red Mary Jane shoes. That is Lily alright she is so girly she always finds an excuse to dress up. We got into the car it was flying "alright girls were hear" said uncle Harry. We walked into a shop to get us wands the line was rather long. A platinum haird man was talking to uncle Harry with a little girl "hi a am Sophie Malfoy is your first year it is mine to" the girl asked shyly "yes it is this my cousin Cory" Lily and Sophie were chattering away. When it was my turn a goblin handed me a wand and though for a minute "10 inch pine with a unicorn hair that would be 7 gallions" stated the goblin. I handed him the money after getting the rest of the supplies me and Lily were allowed to adopt a pet. Of corse Lily got a pink pygmy puff me on the other hand got a Doberman puppy. "Well girls let's go home tomorrow is the big day" said uncle Harry as soon as we got home we were tired.


	3. Trains and a Magic Hat

Dear Diary

Did dad mean it when he said I was not his daughter? I mean just because I have magic I am a freak. I woke up and Lily said we were going shopping Albus handed me something "mum told me what happaned yesterday I got you a present" I opened it. It was a broom "test it in the yard I'll get mine" Lily excitedly said. "Mabey this afternoon girls we need to go shopping but get dreseed first" Uncle Harry stated. I went to our room I put on my favorite white shirt with an eagle on it ,a denim skirt and my red high tops. I went down stairs to meet my cousin and uncle. Lily came down with her hair in a big pink bow, blue dress and red Mary Jane shoes. That is Lily alright she is so girly she always finds an excuse to dress up. We got into the car it was flying "alright girls were hear" said uncle Harry. We walked into a shop to get us wands the line was rather long. A platinum haird man was talking to uncle Harry with a little girl "hi a am Sophie Malfoy is your first year it is mine to" the girl asked shyly "yes it is this my cousin Cory" Lily and Sophie were chattering away. When it was my turn a goblin handed me a wand and though for a minute "10 inch pine with a unicorn hair that would be 7 gallions" stated the goblin. I handed him the money after getting the rest of the supplies me and Lily were allowed to adopt a pet. Of corse Lily got a pink pygmy puff me on the other hand got a Doberman puppy. "Well girls let's go home tomorrow is the big day" said uncle Harry as soon as we got home we were tired.

Dear Diary

Today's the big day grandma Molly came over with cousin Hugo and Uncle Ron Aunt Hermione is meeting us at Kings Cross cousin Hugo is starting Hogwarts to. I haven't seen Hugo since we were little. Granny handed us our tickets and a box for each of us "do not open the box until you get on the train" grandma explained. At 10:30 I got my puppy whom I named Calypso after a book I read in Albus's room grabbed my things and put on my uniform and headed out the door. The station was really crowded but me and my cousins got on the train. "Granny said we could open the boxes now." said Hugo started stuffing himself with sweets "at least I know where he eats like that" Lily whispred. Just then the blonde girl from Diogon Ally came into the cart with a rabbit in her arms. "Hello my name is Sophie Malfoy I didn't catch your name yesterday" she shyly said. "I am Lily Potter these are my cousins Cory Dursley and Hugo Weasley" Lily told Sophie "do you want to sit with us?" Hugo offred "thank you this my bunny Ellen I named her after a this American talk show host mum talks about" Sophie told Hugo they were talking about which house they hope to get sorted into and Hogwarts. The train stopped it was time to get off. When we got into the school we were lined up to get sorted then it was my turn "I see you have courage and smarts" stated the sorting hat "well I know were to put you GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat I went to sit down. "Another Malfoy I see you are not like the rest" it told Sophie "I know where to put you GRYFFINDOR" my cousins were also sorted into the same house. After the feast we got tired Uncle Bill escorted us to our commen room "he is the Defense agenst the dark arts teacher" Hugo whispered. I got to my room I am sharing a room with Lily, Sophie and a girl named Emma I put on my Orange nigh dress with blue pants and fell asleep


End file.
